Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
In an effort to develop new games and gaming enhancements, one or more manufacturers have developed technology to present secondary content simultaneously with presentation of wagering games. While the secondary content can add to the entertainment value of a wagering game machine, it can also present certain challenges. For example, if a primary wagering game and the secondary content are controlled by separate sources, then coordination of content can be challenging.